jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aleks002/Wojny Smoków
''Tę opowieść dedykuję Kiraari : Rozpoczynając edycje i działalność na Wikii, nie sądziłem, że ludzie będą chcieli czytać tak... swojskie i... moje blogi. Myliłem się. Moją poprzednią opowieść (KTÓREJ TA JEST KONTYNUACJĄ), zacząłem pisać w pierwszy dzień wakacji. Nie zapowiadały się one nadzwyczjnie, więc, czysto dla beki, postanowiłem w końcu spełnić moje, że tak powiem "marzenie". Kiraari, jako najaktywniejsza w komentarzach, dostała ode mnie dedyk, a więc, "Wojny Smoków" tak jak zapewne chcesz, będą o wiele bardziej opisowe i... krwawe :) Życzę Wam miłego czytania i dziękuję że jesteście ze mną :) PROLOG (Opowiada Czkawka, jak na początku każdego filmu) Wyspa Berk.... Świeżo po bitwie jest trochę... wyniszczona, ale jeśli myśleliście że był to koniec, że Drago wreszcie został pokonany, to pożądnie się myliliście. Na pewno czeka nas co najmniej jeszcze jedna walka i... jest coś jeszcze : Gustaw i Jeff są nadal poza Berk. A ja, wraz z Jeźdźcami, wybieram się na wyprawę poszukiwawczą. Pierwsza ekspedycja skończyła sie niepowodzeniem, ponieważ, przynajmniej według mnie, było nas po prostu za dużo. Statki zwiadowcze i smoki tropiące to dla mnie zbyt wiele... Wystarczy mi Szczerbatek i reszta Jeźdźców. Astrid, mama i Pyskacz zostaną jednak na Berk, aby dopilnować mojego dziecka i zażądzać osadą. Ja i moja ekipa zostanie tylko do jego narodzin, ponieważ utrata aż dwójki, stosunkowo nowych ludzi, zdecydowanie nam nie usłuży... Z wielkim bólem, ale wylecimy najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe... ROZDZIAŁ 1 : ZA BŁĘDY TRZEBA PŁACIĆ Drago, po kilku dniach dryfowania po morzu, z resztką jego zapasów, wreszcie dotarł na, nazwaną przez niego wyspę : "Bazę NightKiller" (Bazę "NocnyZabójca"). Była to mała wyspa, mniej więcej wielkości wioski Berk. W tutejszym porcie, ustanowiony był punkt zebrania, w razie klęski jego wojsk. Drago, przemoczony, wściekły, ale jak zwykle z efektownym wejściem, szedł w stronę wielkiej hali. Obserwatorzy, po poleceniu szefa, biegli ogłosić zebranie w głównym budynku. Dagur, który w luksusach, od tych kilku dni siedział na tronie władcy, słysząc szybkie kroki, od razu zszedł z siedziska i z udawaną neutralnością, patrzał w stronę otwierających drzwi. Tak naprawdę był przerażony. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale jeśli to Drago, to wolał czekać na niego z teraźniejszego miejsca. Do sali weszli dowódcy armii i ich wojskowi. Na zewnątrz zostali tylko wartownicy. Na końcu jednak, wyglądający jak cień samego siebie, ale silny złością Drago. Jego oczy dosłownie świeciły gniewem. Przez morską wodę, z którą miał jeszcze przed chwilą styczność, były całe czerwone, co dodatkowo nadawało efektu. -Witajcie wszyscy zebrani! Przyjacielu! - mówił z zakłopotaniem Kiedy Pan Krwawdoń podszedł do Dagura, chwycił go za kark i podniósł krzycząc na niego : -Ty kretynie!!! Zostawiłeś mnie i masz czelność przychodzić tu!? Cała "widownia" wpatrywała się z lękiem w ledwo oddychającego "Pana Szalonego" (xD) -To wszysko przez ciebie!!! Ty kupo smoczego łajna! TŁUMACZ SIĘ!!! - to krzycząc rzucił nim o podłogę i spojrzał na niego, nadal w stanie furii... Dagur, łapiąc oddech, ze zdartą skórą na rękach odpowiedział : -To... Jeźdźcy! Zaatakowali nas! Otoczyli, całymi stadami smoków! Najpierw z jednego giganta, stało się MNÓSTWO małych! Potem, strzelając w nas, masakrowali moje wojsko! Dopłynęliśmy tu dwa dni temu, na reszcie tego co zostało ze statków... To wszystko brzmiało... nieprawdopodobnie. Drago nie mógł uwierzyć. Dlatego odwrócił się i powoli odszedł w stronę otwartych jeszcze drzwi. Przed wyjściem, zwrócił się do Jakuba, który niestety nie zdołał uciec od Berserków. -Przynieście tron dla Dagura... Tamten metalowy... kiedy go podłączymy... do wandersmoka, może wreszcie zacznie mówić do rzeczy... ROZDZIAŁ 2 : JESPER HADDOCK I Była miła, spokojna noc na wyspie Berk. Dom Czkawki, Astrid i Valki, w końcowej fazie budowy stał sobie, jak zawsze, przed Twierdzą. Jednak tym razem, coś wyraźnie było inaczej Ogniska i lampki świeciły się w opuszczonym lokalu. W domu Pyskacza również wiało pustką. Nie było tam ani jego, ani jego smoka. Hatka Gothi za to, była tej nocy dosłownie cała w ruchu. Astrid, świeżo upieczona matka, właśnie rodziła! Wódz, mimo swojego, dobrze już wyćwiczonego, "firmowego spokoju" po prostu panikował. Jak to ojciec, tuż przed narodzeniem dziecka. Ciągle pytał się niemej szamanki, czy wszystko w pożądku. Ona mogła go uspokoić tylko "duchowo", a Astrid sama potrzebowała wsparcia. -Czkawka uspokuj się! - wykrzyknęła ostatkiem sił -Kobieto! Ty nie wiesz przez co przechodzę! -NO CO TY!!?? - odpowiedziała, jakby czerpiąc do tego jakąś mroczną energię, przez co jej głos zabrzmiał bardziej... strasznie. Pyskacz, który miał już dość krzyków (Czkawki) leciał z Marudą do wioski, aby ogłosić ludowi kod niebieski! Oznakę chłopca! Ich przyszłego dowódcy! Wszyscy momentalnie zebrali się na dziedzińcu i z niecierpliwością patrzeli w stronę małego domu, stojącego na szczycie Wielkiej Hali. Kiedy zmęczona Astrid, pokazała się ludowi na wiernej Wichurze, ludzie zaczęli klaskać i rzucać słowa podziwu młodej matce. Gdy zapadła cisza, z domu wyszła też Gothi, z zawiniątkiem na rękach. Tuż za nią podążał dumnie wódz, a od teraz również ojciec. Nagle , stało się tak cicho, że można było usłyszeć skrzeczenie mew na plaży Thora. Wręczyła zawiniątko Czkawce, a ten wzniósł je ponad głowę i zaprezentował tłumowi mówiąc : -Oto, Wnuk Stoicka Waźkiego, Mój Syn, oraz Przyszły Pan Smoczej Gwardii; Jesper Haddock Pierwszy!!! Na te słowa, ludzie jak i smoki, zaczęli wiwatować i cieszyć się rozpoczynającym się dniem. Jednak to, co przyniesie, na pewno nie spodoba się Jeźdźcom... ROZDZIAŁ 3 : KOLEJNY ŚWIT JEŹDŹCÓW A wiec, to ten dzień... Astrid, Valka i Jesper, razem z niezastąpionym "Wujkiem Pyskaczem" i nową "Ciocią Laurą", zostają na Berk, podczas gdy Jeźdźcy Smoków lecą na drugie poszukiwania Gustawa i Jeffa. Gotowi do wylotu, o wschodzie słońca żegnali się z najbliższymi. Lot szczególnie przeżywał Gray. To była jego pierwsza misja jako Jeźdźca. Sharp wyczuwała jego podnieceni i też okazywała swoją niecierpliwość. Czkawka traktował to tylko jako krótki wylot ekspedycyjny. Miał nadzieję, że wrócą w ciągu jakiegoś tygodnia. Astrid, stała jako pierwsza w tłumie, z małym Jesperem na rękach. Tuż obok stała matka Graya, a za nimi Pyskacz i Valka. Czkawka nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść. -Do zobaczenia niedługo skarbie... my wrócimy... -No chyba że tak! A co myślałeś!? - zdenerwowana żona popatrzała na męża -Ehh... no... dobra, to pa! - powiedział podrywajac Szczerbatka do lotu. Za nim poleciała reszta, a lud Berk, popatrzał na nową przywódczynię. Ta obejrzała się zmieszana i odpowiedziała. -Ja jestem na macierzyńskim! Mama tu rządzi! <----------------------------------> Śledzik właśnie zanudzał wszystkich możliwościami nowo odkrytych gatunków. W miarę zainteresowany był tylko Gray. Tak... w miarę. Dlatego wódz postanowił zagadać zespół, zanim ten, zdecyduje opuścić "Wszechwiedzącego". -EKHEM! - odchrząknął - Dzięki "hamskiemu zgapieniu" mapy Halta, mamy o wiele większe możliwości. Dzięki temu wyznaczonemu "przesmykowi" pomiędzy Archipelagiem a stałym lądem, możemy bez problemu polecieć do jakiejś wioski uzupełnić zapasy, lub założyć tajną bazę na uboczu. Dotarcie tam zajmie trochę czasu, więc miejcie oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte! - zarządził Czkawka. Na Archipelagu wyglądało to mniej więcej tak : Nieco większa niż w "JWS 2", teraz miała także "korytarz" prowadzący od Berk, aż po plaże Araluenu. Odkryty teren był teraz o wiele lepiej poznany, dzięki czemu będzie można przy okazji znaleźć nowe miejsca i dowiedzeć sie wielu nowych rzeczy... -A więc... - zagadał Mieczyk - założymy sobie bazę na boku wioski? Jakiej wioski? Jakim boku? -Nie bądź głupszy niż jesteś! - odpowiedziła Szpadka - bazę założymy w lesie POZA osadą, a po zapasy pewnie każdy z nas będzie chodzić po kolei, tak? - spojrzała na Czkawkę -Eeee... taaa... Ja i Gray będziey chodzić na zakupy, a Eret i Śledzik zostaną pilnować... was - to ostatnie powiedział tak, aby usłyszeć mogła go tylko grupa z przodu, czyli wspomnieni wcześniej. Sączysmark za to był "dowódcą" drugiej grupy, która miała zabezpieczać tyły (tak naprawdę osadzono ich tam, aby nie utrudniali "pracy" pierwszej drużynie). Mimo wszysko jednak, ich (za przeproszeniem) upierdliwość przydała się. Najbardziej spostrzegawczy, lub też, po prostu mniej rozkojarzony, Saczysmark zauważył dym... -Hej! Patrzcie! To dym! Może tam przewozili Gustawa! -A jeśli to piraci? Albo zwiad Drago? - pomyślał Gray -Tak czy inaczej ryzykujemy... to może być zasadzka... Ale, jak to mówią, RAZ SMOKU ŚMIERĆ! ROZDZIAŁ 4 : CHORA GRA...? To był już kolejny dzień w zamknięciu... Gustaw, z podbitym okiem, zadrapaniem na twarzy i wieloma innymi bliznami na całym ciele, siedział w swojej celi. Była to właściwie wielka arena, która wbudowana w skałę, miała służyć do tresowania smoków przez Heather. Teraz jednak, ona wraz z nim, byli przetrzymywani przez... no właśnie, przez kogo? Stinger Squad, czyli cztery smoki z egzotycznego rodzaju szbkich szpicy, co jakiś czas doglądały jeźdźców, czy czegoś im nie potrzeba. Jednak gdzie Jeff? Prawdopodobnie został zabrany przez jakiś piratów, albo nawet szpiegów Drago lub Dagura. Młody jeździec nic nie pamiętał. Około trzy miesiące temu, został uderzony w głowę, kiedy Heather, odwrócona plecami, wpatrując się w horyzont opowiadała im o jej bracie i jego niebezpiecznym sojuszu. Usłyszał, jak jego towarzysz zostaje znokałtowany, a zaraz potem widział już tylko ciemność... Przywódczyni ledwie zdążyła się odwrócić, a zaraz potem upadła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Czy Kiełochak i Windshear chciała ich bronić? Tego nikt nie wiedział. Po wszystkim nie było widać ani smoków, ani żadnych śladów krwi. Jeśli razorwhip i koszmar ponocnik został pojmany albo poskromiony, to na pewno nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego. Tego dnia jednak, miało się coś zmienić. Tym razem, szybkie szpice przybyły razem. Charlie, Echo i Delta i Blue... Blue, z charakterystycznym niebieskim pasem, wystąpił przed szereg i przekazał "ich" więźniom zawiniętą kartkę. Heather powoli podeszła, dając do zrozumienia, że jest bezbronna i nie chce nic zrobić smokom. Przejęła kartkę, spodziewając się natychmiastowego ataku. Nic takiego na szczęście się nie stało. Wszystkie stały spokojnie wpatrując się w ludzi. Rozwineła kartkę i przeczytała klinowe pismo : -"To już koniec. Gra się rozpoczęła..." - zacytowała kobieta. Na te słowa, ziemia się zatrzęsła, a wrota zaczęły się powoli otwierać. Szybkie szpice odbiegły, ze złowieszczym rechotem. Gustaw kompletnie zdziwiony, starał się myśleć "co by zrobił Sączysmark", czyli jego życiowy wzorzec. -Eee... dobra! - powiedział osłaniając Heather - Ja to załatwię! -Daj spokój, w Sączysmarka się bawisz? - zadrwiła, jakby czytając myśli młodego Larsena - Tak w ogóle, to brakuje ci jeszcze pięć lat i około dwadzieścia centymetrów, wtedy będziesz mógł spróbować do mnie zarywać. Mimo, że duma chłopca ucierpiała, to on zadowolił się, że ma szanse u kobiety! To nowość! -Chodź, tu trzymam broń - powiedziała biegnąc do składzika. Na miejscu był tylko jeden topór i miecz, z wielką kartką nad nimi, piszące : "Unikajcie szpiców, przetrwnie to priorytet..." ROZDZIAŁ 5 : ZAGINIONY Jeźdźcy z bliska przyjrzeli się łodzi. A raczej temu, co z niej zostało... Była to właściwie spora tratwa. Co się na niej stało? Żadnej załogi, ani pasażerów... oprócz jego... ale nieprzytomnego... Oto on! Przywódca Szybkich szpiców, alfa w Stinger Squad... jednak bez Stinger Squad... -Jeff!!! - krzyknęła Szpadka - A gdzie Gustaw!? -Hej, ciii! Nie wiadomo, kto się tu kręci. Możliwe, że ten kto zatopił tę łódź, nadal jest w pobliżu. To mówiąc, Czkawka jako jedyny wylądował na mizernej stercie drewna. Była niestabilna, więc Szczerbatek wyskoczył z niej i za pomocą usztywnionego ogona utrzymywał się w powietrzu. -Hej! Stary, dobrze się czujesz? Jeff! - mówił cicho, szturchając go. Ten jednak nadal nie chciał się przebudzić. Czkawka postanowił, że przywiążą liny z ich ekwipunku do tratwy i "zacholują" ją do jednej z pobliskich wysepek. Przymocował sznur do ogona Sztukamięs i łodzi. Sprawdził czy jest dobrze przymocowany i z tratwy wskoczył na grzbiet jego smoka. -No dobrze! - zaczął mówić tak, aby jeźdźcy go usłyszeli - Z uwagi na to odkrycie, musimy zwolnić tępo. Pewnie nie dotrzemy do Araluenu na czas, więc zajrzymy jeszcze na wyspę Łupierzców. Uzupełnimy zapasy i zostaniemy tam tak długo, jak zajmie nam wybudzenie Jeffa! Kiedy tylko nasz przyjaciel się wybudzi, postaram się dowiedzieć co ze smokami i Gustawem! Na razie będziemy lecieć osobno! Na samym przedzie poleci Sączysmark z bliźniakami, lećcie własnym tępem, ale w miarę szybko, a kiedy już dotrzecie, to zawiadomicie o wszystkim strażników i ewentualnie ich wodza. Eret! Ty polecisz z Grayem i będziecie osłaniać nasz "konwój".Trzymajcie się od nas w zasięgu wzroku. Ja lecę ze Śledzikiem na samym końcu, w razi gdyby Jeff dał jakieś oznaki życia. Obowiązuje zasada "Mówisz-Strzelasz". Czy wszystko jasne? -Tak jest! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy churem i polecieli tak, jak nakazał im wódz. Zasada "Mówisz-Strzelasz" to rodzaj komunikacji pomiędzy jeźdźcami. Sześć szalonych strzałów wypuszczonych w dowolne strony oznaczało, że zespół jest zauważony i ma być gotowy do walki (miały też okazać siłę i potęgę smoka przed przeciwikami). Trzy strzały w wybraną stronę wskazywały miejsce nadejścia wrogów. Jeden potężny strzał pionowo w górę oznaczał całkowitą gotowość. Gotowość na wszystko... Wypuszczenie przez smoka dymu symbolizowało uległość (np. brak szans w obliczu walki) Jeden strzał w wybraną stronę wskazywał miejsce na kryjówkę lub postuj. <--------------------------------> Wyspa Łupierzców pojawiła się na horyzoncie. Sączysmark i bliźniaki zwiększyli tępo, aby jak najszybciej powiadomić mieszkańców o "znalezisku" i zmianie planów. Wszystkie klany bowiem, były zamieszane w aferę zwiazaną z zaginięciem Jeffa i Gustawa. Patrole teraz były wystawiane o wiele częciej i dalej niż zwykle, również z uwagi na możliwy atak Drago. Jeźdźcy wylądowali, ale coś wyraźnie było nie tak... ROZDZIAŁ 6 : PLAN RATUNKU Heather i Gustaw spędzili noc w składzie na broń. Drzwi, na całe szczęście, zostały zakluczone przez Jeźdźców, ponieważ tuź za nimi, około dziewiątej wieczorem, było słychać pierwsze odgłosy poszukiwania szybkich szpiców. Mimo że wystawiano warty, to i tak nikt nie mógł zasnąć z wrażenia. Kto ich ogłuszył? Czemu zabrał tylko Jeffa, a zostawił jego smoki? A na dodatek, przygotował im wyzwanie przetrwania? Czy to moźe mieć coś wspólnego z powrotem Drago? Na tej małej wyspie były zarówno lasy, jak i skaliste koryta, w których umieszczone były areny i klatki. Budka na broń była położona obok kamienistej plaży. Ogólnie przedstawię wam jej plan : Naokoło niej, ciągnęła się szeroka na około 15 metrów kamienisa plaża.Od jej południowej strony, tam gdzie mieścił się składzik z bronią, było wejście do tamtego dziwnego, skalnego koryta. Było ono istnym labiryntem, ze ścianami wysokimi na 3 metry, jednak po krótkim rozeznaniu nawet Stinger Squad zapamiętał drogę do klatek. Tuż za nim, znajdował się gęsty las. Na samym krańcu wyspy, znajdowała się zatoczka. Wśród najgęstrzych krzaków, Heather ukryła stosunkowo pokaźnych rozmiarów szalupę.Budując ją, brała pod uwagę również możliwość przewozu jej smoka. Teraz było to jednak bezistotne. Najważniejze było odszukanie łódki i ucieczka. Wtedy skierują się na najblizszy ląd - Wyspę Smoków. Teraz był to właściwie wielki port, w którym można było samemu odnaleźć smoka i go wytresować. W czasie wojny jednak, cały ten "jarmark" był zamknięty. Byłby dla przeciwników tylko kolejnym, beznadziejnie banalnym celem. Jeśli nie ma tam ludzi, to Heather bez problemu znajdzie smoka, dosiądzie go i razem z Gustawem odleci na Berk. Ten jednak bardzo przeżywał całą tą sytuację. Bądź co bądź, ale był jeszcze dosyć młody. Strata smoczego przyjaciela i groźba śmierci bardzo go przytłaczały. Kobieta jednak starała się być silna. Odebranie jej najlepszej przyjaciółki było bardzo bolesne. Jednak Heather się przełamaĺa i rozpoczęła cicho rozmowę : -Hej mały... Na północy wyspy jest łódź. Popłyniemy ją na wyspę smoków, oswoimy jakąś gadzinę i plecimy na Berk... - chlopak jednak nie dał jej skończyć. -Czy ty nie rozumiesz naszej sytuacji? Nie zdążymy zakrść się na drugi koniec wyspy. A poza tym... Kiełohak... - wtedy odwrócił się tyłem do towarzyszki i zaczął płakać. -Aaa... masz lepszy pomysł? Albo jakikolwiek inny? No właśnie! -Mam -No wła... co? - zdziwiła się Heather - a jaki? -Blue, ani reszta szpiców nie jest zła, przecież wiesz. Na pewno da się je spowrotem "nawrócić". A jeśli potem odnajdziemy resztę, to na pewno uda nam się wszystko wyjaśnić, a może i zakończyć wojnę! -A więc...? Co chcesz zrobić? - dopytywała się, dalej zdziwiona -Będę walczyć. O wolność... ROZDZIAŁ 7 : CZY TO POCZĄTEK ZAGŁADY? ''Tydzień wcześniej, jeszcze przed wylotem Jeźdźców... Drago przemierzał dumnie swój nowy okręt. Nie dawał po sobie poznać, ale właśnie rozpoczynała się jedna z najlepszych chwili w jego życiu. Miał zaatakować Berk. Znowu... Jego szczęście wzięło się z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze - dzięki niedokończonej egzekucji Dagura, każdy bał się nawet do niego odezwać. A ponieważ jego "przyjaciel" leżał w śpiączce, Drago miał całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Po drugie - tym razem na wyspie nie było prawdziwych Jeźdźców. Tylko rodzina Czkawki, którą mógł wykorzystać... Tym razem w planie nie zauważył żadnej luki. Samodzielnie go opracował, dzięki czemu żaden nędzny Jakub, czy inny dowódca, nie mógł go spieprzyć. Ale zacznijmy od początku : Pan Krwawdoń, już od samego powrotu i uśpienia Dagura, zapisywał plan. Bitwa rozpocznie i skończy się szybko. Taka była strategia. Osłabić wroga i szybko się wycofać. Ale jak przejmą rodzinę Haddocka? To prosty plan, jednak dzięki prostocie, jest mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Podczas gdy wojownicy Czkawki będą zajęci obroną bazy, pięć nieco mniejszych statków transportowych, zacumuje z tyłu wyspy Berk. Łodzie odpłyną razem z malą załogą, a on i pięćdziesięciu innych ludzi zostanie nad Kruczym Urwiskiem, dopóki nie skończy się faza pierwsza planu... -Hej panie! Wrócili szpiedzy! - to był Onkel, Najwyższy Generał, drugi dowódca Wielkiej Armii, był wierny Drago już od Pierwszej Wojny Smoków, całe trzy lata temu. Był to zbuntowany Wiking i jego jego pokorny sługa, który mimo szystko umie postawić na swoim. I, co najważniejsze, nie bał się Krwawdoń, zdumiony, popatrzał na niego. Ponad rok wcześniej wysłał go za Morze Białych Sztormów. -Co cię tu sprowadza? - mówił łagodnym głosem, ale zaraz potem spoważniał i podniósł nieco ton - Miałeś czekać na wyspach Skellige, na ostateczną bitwę. Złamałeś polecenie druhu... - Jasne, jasne, formalności mozesz co najwyżej śmiertnikowi w zad wpakować - powiedział generał. Nie oszukujmy się. Onkel był dosyć bezpośredni. Nie znosił planowania, jak to Skandianin, lubił tylko od czasu do czasu przywalić komuś w łeb. - No dobra. Po prostu mów. Co robisz w mojej bazie? - No chyba słyszałeś, nie? Zwiadowcy wrócili i... mają ciekawe wieści... na temat Czkawki... - No... co? - dopytywał się Drago. W takiej sytuacji nawet on sam nie lubił niepotrzebnego przedłużania. - No więc, pamiętasz jeszcze Jeffa Mikkela? Tego starego drania, przemytnika? Wodza Stinger Squad...? Stinger Squad... to nazwa tej przeklętej grupy szybkich szpiców Mikkela. -I CO Z NIM!!!??? - dosłownie ryknął mu w twarz Krwawdoń -A te jego chore pomysły? Istny sadysta... Dobra, dobra, ok, tylko nie krzycz, już mówię : No więc... on żyje, niestety, ale ma się dobrze i, jak powiedziałem, posunął się do te swojej chorej gierki... Dla młodego Gustawa, zaginionego jeźdźca, oraz dla Heather... siostry Dagura... ROZDZIAŁ 8 : OSZUKANI? BYŁO CHOLERNIE CICHO Nawet biorąc pod uwagę obecność Bombowców (Sączysmarka i Bliźniaków). Nic się też nie działo. Żadnych ptaków, ludzi, ani nawet wiatru... Śledzik i Czkawka lecieli w oddali, wraz z Jeffem i jego tratwą. Teraz ta cisza dała się we znaki nawet Mieczykowi i Szpadce. Grobowy spokój przerwał Eret. -Eee... co tak... cicho? - jego głos odbijał się echem od kamiennych ścian i drewnianych budowli, wolna od codziennego zgiełku, to miejsce wydawało się takie przytulne... nie licząc oczywiście klimatycznych, ale groźnie wyglądających, czarnych kamieni - Damy znać reszcie? -Reszta juź wie. To były słowa przywódcy. Dotarł tu przed Sztukamięs, ponieważ chciał porozmawiać z kimkolwiek z osady Łupierzców. Jednak jego plany pokrzyżowało... nic. Właśnie to, że spotkali tu jedynie całkowicie pustą wyspę, bez żadnej straży, ani choćby małej, zapasowej armii obronnej. -Jak myślicie, co się stało? - zapytał Eret - Czy to znowu Drago? -Niee... to nie on. Nie widać żadnych śladów walki... W tym momencie do grupy dołączył Śledzik, jednak przez ostatnich kilkadziesiąt metrów leciał o wiele szybciej, co było widoczne u jego smoczycy, która zmuszona do nagłego przyspieszenia, zdążyła się trochę ZMACHAĆ skrzydłami (Ba dum tsss). -Hej! Ekipa! Jeff..! On się budzi! W jednej chwili na wyspie znowu zrobiło się dziwnie spokojnie. -Przyleć z nin na arenę! Ja jeszcze się rozejrzę! To mówiąc, Czkawka poleciał ze Szczerbatkiem na rozpoznanie. <----------------------------------------------> -Co jest!? Co się dzieje? Jeźdźcy! - ostatnie słowo wymówił z widoczną nienawiścią, co było zaskoczeniem dla innych - Czego chcecie? -Jeff, spoko to tylko my! Przecież nic ci nie zrobimy. - uspokajał Eret Ten moment był dla przywódcy Stingerów całkowitą zmianą planów. Teraz będzie musiał użerać się z tymi niedowaleńcami do końca tej "wspaniałej" podróży. A więc... nowy pomysł. -No dobra, dobra... gdzie Czkawka? Muszę z nim pogadać. Jest coś, o czym musi wiedzieć... musicie wszyscy, ale powiem wam, kiedy Czkawka do nas wróci. Po dłuższej chwili czekania, grupa wyraźnie usłyszała ryk nocnej furii. Zaraz potem, zauważyli lądującego przy wejściu na arenę Szczerbatka. Czkawka, od razu zeskoczył z grzbietu swojego smoka i podbiegł do grupki stojącej pod dachem areny. -Słuchajcie! Łipierzcy wyjechali! Cała armia i lud jest na Berk, patrolują cale morze w poszukiwaniu nas i Gustawa. -Czemu NAS poszukują? Jeff nieco się zarumienił, ale nie dał po sobie poznać stresu. -Nie wiem czemu, ale mamy status "Zaginionych w Akcji". -Skąf możesz to wiedzieć? - spytał się podejrzliwie Jeff -Bo w głównej sali, na drzwiach była zawieszona tablica. Z tą treścią. - tłumaczył wódz Na usta nadal ciskało się kilka pytań : dlaczego jeźdźcy są zaginieni? Kto to ogłosił? I co teraz? ROZDZIAŁ 9 : ZDRADA Następnego dnia rano, po nocy spędzonej w szopie, Heather i Gustaw rozpoczęli podróż do zatoczki na drugim końcu wyspy. To nie była najmniejsza ze Skandyjskich Wysepek. Miała bardzo nieregularny kształt zarówno powierzchni jak i brzegów, przez co dwadzieścia kilometrów kwadratowych lądu wydawały się jeszcze trudniejsze do przejścia. Na jej południu, miejscu rozpoczęcia Chorej Gry, ciągnęła się kamienna plaża, przypominająca trochę tą z Wyspy Łupierzców, ale była zbudowana z innego rodzaju skały. Była stosunkowo krucha i miała beżowy kolor. Najprawdopodobniej był to rodzaj jakiejś wapiennego kamienia. Tuż za nią, na reszcie powierzchni wyspy ciagnał się las. Nie byłoby w tym nic strasznego, gdyby nie to, że był straszliwie gęsty i... oryginalny jak na jego położenie, oraz, jak już wspomniałem, miał bardzo urozmaicony teren. Nieco nad jego połową były góry. Ale nie pagórki, jak na np. Kruczym Urwisku. To były granitowe, spiczaste i nierównomierne kupy skał, jednak nawet tam było wiele drzew. Idealne warunki dla sosen i świerków. Słone morskie powietrze, sucha gleba... Drzewa ani krzewy sięgały tylko kilkudziesięciu metrów w górę, tylko nie do samych szczytów. Pare kilometrów dalej, dokładnie na północy wyspy mieściła się ich "zatoczka zbawienia", z łodzią u brzegu. Z niej uchodził strumień. Przeciągał się bokiem przez prawie całą wyspę, aż do małego wodospadu. Jednak ekipa nie będzie trzymać się wody. To zbyt niebezpieczne, ponieważ szybkie szpice na pewno będą przebywać w jej pobliżu. To jedyne źródło prowizorycznie przefiltrowanej, słodkiej wody. -Dobra mały, masz wszystko? - odezwała się Heather. Kiedy Gustaw skinął głową, odpowiedział : - Jasne, trochę sucharów, woda... -Wow, gadatliwy się zrobiłeś! Od wczorajszej przemowy chyba nic już nie mówiłeś! - ciągnęła kobieta, ale po chwili zmieniła ton głowsuci powiedziała - Spoko... znajdę tego dupka co nas tu przetrzymuje, zpoliczkuję, zasptam się gdzie nasze smoki, zkopię go, pójdę po nie, nawet jeśli są teraz po drugiej stronie Morza Białych Sztotmów. Aha, a potem wrócę, znowu go zkopię, i osobiście nogi z dupy powyrywam!!! (xD) - dosłownie wykrzyczała ostatnie słowa. Natychmiast się opanowała i wesoło, ale z ostrożnością podeszła do drzwi. Wyjrzała przez szparę, aby upewnić się, że nie widać żadnych szpiców, ani innych zmor. -Dobra, wychodzimy powoli, zamykam drzwi, wychylasz się i sprawdzasz teren, a potem szybko biegniemy do krzaków. Jasne? -Tak, gotowa? - upewnił się chłopak - Już, wyjdź! To mówiąc szybko, ale po cichu otworzyła drzwi, zamknęła je i spytała : -Jak tam? Widzisz jakiegoś szpica? - A nawet dwa. - wyjąkał Gustaw, chowając się za Heather - Mój ty bohaterze, od czegoś chyba masz ten miecz! To mówiąc dosłownie wypchnęła go przed siebie i ruszyła na smoki z najokrutniejszym ze swoich "krzyków bojowych". Delta i Charlie stali jednak niewzruszeni, gotowi do starcia. Zaprezentowali wrogom swoje kły i szpony, po czym powoli sunęły przed siebie. Kiedy od szpiców dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka metrów, przywódczynie wrzasnęła do kompana : - UNIK!!! Po czym wykonała ślizg pomiędzy nogi Delty. Zdziwiony Gustaw błyskawicznie zrobił to samo, zerwał się na nogi i pobiegł za Heather w las. -ROZDZIAŁ 10 : WYJAŚNIENIA Jeźdźcy właśnie rozpoczęli zgromadzenie. Jeff siedział w jednej z klatek dla smoków na arenie. Czkawka rozpoczął dyskusję : - Nie chciałem mówić tego przy nim, ale znalazłem jeszcze coś Wszyscy, nawet Wybuchowa Trójka, pognaliła wodza, aby opowiadał dalej. - Chciałem przyjrzeć się tablicy dokładniej, więc ją zdjąłem. Była gruba, ale sgosunkowo lekka. Ważąc ją w dłoni zauważyłem dziurę z drugiej strony. To był schowek na... to. Powiedział, ukazując słuchaczom miecz. Ale bez ostrza. Tylko rękojeść. Była, jak się wydawało, prostej budowy, owinięta owczą skórą. Jelec był metalowy, z zaostrzonymi końcami. - A ostrze gdzie? Zgubiłeś? - zadrwił Mieczyk. -Niee. Jest na miejscu - powiedział wykonując błyskawiczny ruch ręką. Nagle, z rękojeści wysunęło się teleskopowe ostrze, które po ledwie zauważalnym ruchu palców Czkawki zapłonęło i stanęło w miejscu. - A oto, Piekło : wersja 2.0! - Czemu wersja 2.0? Czymś się różni? - zapytał się ciekawy Śledzik - Z zewnątrz może nie, ale jest coś ważnego. Kowal Albrechta zrezygnował z gazu Zębiroga, na rzecz o wiele mocniejszego, i twardszego ostrza. Mogę go teraz używać do walki. Grey patrzył w ognisty miecz jak zaczarowany. Znał wsześniejsze możliwości Piekła, ale teraz, kiedy można używać go do otwartej walki, sam chętnie by sobie takie sprawił. - Jednak to dopiero początek. Wiem też... że nie ma po co wracać już na Berk... Chciał kontynuować, ale nagle przerwała mu fala pytań, typu : "Dlaczego?", " Co z resztą?", albo "Co teraz?" Szczerbatek, na polecenie jego właściciela, potężnie zaryczał, uspokajając tłum. Czkawka rozejrzał się, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje i wytłumaczył jeźdźcom wszystko po kolei : - W schowku był też ten kawał papieru, jest tu napisane, że Berk i Łupierzcy ewakuowali się na Smoczą Wyspę, ponieważ zwiadowcybdonieśli o dużej aktywnosci statków patrolowych Drago. Ich dowódca, został pojmany. Jak twierdził Jakub, bo tak się nazywał, chciał dołączyć do Wikingów tuż po pierwszej bitwie. Znał szczegóły niektórych misji, oraz coś, co może pomoc wygrać drugą bitwę. Tego szczegółu Albrecht nie chciał ujawnić, ponieważ nie było wiadomo kto jeszcze chciałby dorwać tę tablicę. - A więc co robimy? Wracamy na Berk, szukamy Gustawa? - pytał się Eret - może nadal żyje? Czkawka postanowił ujawnić jezdźcom plan : - Na razie lecimy do domu i uzupełniamy zapasy do maksimum, potem dopytamy się Jeffa, skąd miał statek i gdzie mógł stracić przytomność. Początkowo wzbudzał we mnie cos... co sprawiało że czułem współczucie do niego, a jednocześnie podziw. Teraz jednak... straciłem do niego zaufanie. Wydaje się taki... sztuczny. Coś wyraźnie tu nie gra. Ale teraz do rzeczy : skoro Drago planuje kolejny atak, nie możemy pozwolić sobie na taką swobodę jak wcześniej. Musimy podwoić wysiłki własne i smoków. Będzie trzeba poruszać się również nocą. O to nie trzeba się martwić. Jak będziemy wracać z Berk, zabierzemy statek. Na pewno jakiś został. Nocą będziemy wiosłować, a za dnia lecieć na smokach. Możemy też zaprzężyć najsilniejsze smoki do pociągu statku. Będziemy mogli płynąć jeszcze szybciej. Jeff siedział tuż za drzwiami i uważnie słuchał. Skoro mają przeszkodzić Drago, to już jego w tym głowa, aby im na to nie pozwolić ROZDZIAŁ 11 : UCIECZKA Gustaw, wykończony tym straszliwym biegiem, w końcu zwolnił. Nasłuchiwał. Było słychać nawoływanie się szpiców. Charakterystyczny przerywany gruchot dało się dobrze słyszeć pewnie nawet kilka kilometrów dalej. Heather, która stała oparta o drzewo, zaczęła szlifować topór. -Radzę ci znaleźć jakiś sensowny kamień i zrobić to samo. Te ostrza nieczuły porządnego szlifiarza już od wielu miesięcy. -To nie może poczekać? Przecież reszta może tu być i nas usłyszeć. - zamartwiał się chłopak, jednocześnie wymigając się od zadania - Poza tym nie musimy ich zabijać ani ranić. Możemy co najwyżej stępić ostrza, żeby tylko móc obraniać się przed smokami. Dobrze wiesz, że ktoś je zmusił! Przecież one są po naszej stronie! - Powiedz to tej, która próbowała odgryźć mi łeb! - dosłownie wykrzyczała ostatnie słowa Wtedy znowu usłuszeli te gruchoty. Szpice gdzieś tu były, tym razem blisko. - Nie ma sensu ciągle biegać, chodź, schowamy się tu. - powiedziała po czym wskazała ledeie zauważalne wgłębienie w glebie. - Och taa! Na pewno nas nie zauważą! Świetny pomysł! Wiedziałem, że zmądrzałaś! - Po prostu podejdź i zobacz. Gustaw zniechęcony wchodził do wgłębienia. Nagle jednak poczuł dziwne uczucie, tak jakby... ziemia się zawalała. Potem w jednej chwili wokół w powietrze wyskoczyła fura lisci, a chłopak wpadł do dwumetrowej dziury i stracił przytomność. Obudził się w całkowitej ciemnicy, nie licząc prześwitujących dziur w... dachu. Nie mógł nawet rozpoznać otoczenia. Jednak po chwili zauważył małe szare kamienie i brunatną ziemię. Gdy spojrzał wyżej zobaczył więcej ziemi. Sięgała ona około dwóch metrów wyżej, a na samym szczycie był jakby dywan z lisci. Tylko że ten dywan był sufitem. Nagle usłyszał głos Heather - No cześć Śpiąca Królewno! Wreszcie raczyłeś się obudzić! Ta pułapka ma za zadanie łapać małe leśne stworzenia, na jedno z nich zadziałała i tym razem. - Śmieszne. - zkwitował chłopak sarkazmem - Ale boli mnie głowa... upadłem na coś, czy jak? Mówił pocierając się po czole. - No... chciałam żebyś trochę się zamknął, więc nie powiedziałam co tu jest. Myślałeś że to zwykłe podłoże, więc za bardzo nie uważałeś, przefikołkowałeś kilka razy i subtelnie upadłeś na twoją przepiękną twarzyczkę. - powiedziała przywódczyni ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - To fajnie, bardzo fajnie. A... te szpice już tędy biegły? Jak długo mnie nie było? I na co w ogóle czekamy? - Gustaw zaczął pytać i pewnie robiłby to dalej, gdyby nie szybka odpowiedź Heather. - Wiesz, że mogę cię uciszyć na chwilę tą szlfierką? - powiedziała ukazując chłopcu kamień, którym gładziła swój topór na górze. Ta groźba na szczęście podziałała m, dzięki czemu kobirta mogła odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. - No więc, leżałeś tak sobie około dwóch godzin, w tym czasie zdążyłam stępić nasze bronie - powiedziała wręczając toważyszowi jego miecz - A odpowiadając na twoje dwa kolejne pytania to zamknij się i nasłuchiwaj. Gustaw zgodnie z jej poleceniami uciszył się i wytężył słuch. Nawet wspiął się wyżej, za pomocą korzeni drzew, aby więcej usłyszeć. Wtem, dosłownie znikąd rozległ się ten dziki pisk i jeden z zabójczych smoków przebiegł dosłownie pół metra od pułapki. Wtedy dwa kolejne zdrugiej strony, a ostatni, jak zauważył Gustaw, Blue przeskoczył pułapkę mijając ją o kilka centymetrów. - To tyle, jeśli chodzi o pytania. Weź miecz i idziemy dalej. To mówiąc chwyciła topór, wspięła się po korzeniach i odepchnęła tę przeplatankę patyków i liści. Na zewnątrz okazało się, że lada moment będzie południe. - No dobra, nie chcę szwędać się po tym lesie nocą. Lepiej już chodźmy! ROZDZIAŁ 12 : NA SMOCZEJ WYSPIE Astrid wpatrywała się tęsknie w morze. Mimo, że za nią rozpościerał się jeszcze wspanialszy widok niż zachodzące słońce, to ona nadal oglądała choryzont. Wszystko, nie licząc patrolów Drago, układało się całkiem dobrze. Teraz, w tym "Smoczym Porcie" było o wiele łatwiej o dom, niż jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej. Jesper prawidłowo się rozwijał. W tej chwili opiekowała się nim jego babcia - Valka. Jednak największy minus to brak Czkawki. Z resztą... było tu zbyt spokojnie. W tej chwili przydałyby się NAWET bliźniaki, zeby wprowadzić trochę życia w codzienność. Jeźdźcy wylecieli z Berk już około cztery dni temu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, pod wieczór, przypłynął statek zwiadowców. Przywiózł jednak wiecej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał, a jednocześnie każdy wiedział, że prędzej czy później by to nastąpiło. To był Generał-Dezerter. Prosto z floty Drago. Niestety, ale buntownik potwierdził ich przeczucia. Flota miała zaatakować. Jeszcze w tym miesiącu. To dziwne, że Krwawdoń tak szybko otrzepał się z porażki. Czyżby miał jakąś ukrytą armię? Z tym szaleńcem wszystko było możliwe. Dlatego Astrid postanowiła podwoić również ich patrole. Teraz Smoki Tropiące wylatywały w jeszcze większej liczbie, w liczniejszych grupach. Astrid odsunęła od siebie te ponure wojenne myśli i zaczęła rozmyślać nad przyszłością jej synka. - Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko nie pójdzie na marnie... że Jes będzie żył w lepszym świecie... - powiedziała do Wichury, która właśnie położyła się obok przyjaciółki. Ta, rozumiejąc cały jej stres, zarechotała cicho, tak jakby... ze współczuciem, wyrozumiałością. Ona sama też nie miała już żadnych toważyszy. Każdy z nich wyleciał na poszukiwania Jeffa i Gustawa. Pomijając Marudę i Chmuroskoka, którzy raczej nie gustowali w zabawach. Nie licząc Laury. Mama Graya najwyraźniej próbowała oswoić się z latającymi gadami. Szybko jednak polubiła Wichurę i wspominała nawet o tym, że chyba sama kiedyś sobie znajdzie taką "Bratnią Duszę". Na razie to głównie ona zajmowała się Wichurą, ale często odwiedzała też Astrid. - Ehh... czas do domu mała. - pogoniła smoka do jej stajni. A raczej jednej z przegrody na rynku. Tu niestety nie było miejsca, ani środków na dodatkowe miejscówki. Ostatni raz popatrzała na znikające słońce, mówiąc cicho : - Wracaj szybko... A potem odwróciła się i powoli odeszła w stronę domków. W nocy obudził ją płacz malucha. Był głodny. - Nie masz na to czasu wieczorem? Zawsze to musi być środek nocy ... Mówiąc to pochyliła się do Jespera, wzięła go na ręce i zaczęła go karmić. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a potem za pozwoleniem, Valka weszła do pokoiku. - Astrid! Oh, wybacz, poczejam na zewnątrz, ale jak tylko skończycie, lepiej żebyć to zobaczyła... - powiedziała i po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami. Na całe szczęście Jesper szybko się najadł i zasnął. Potem Astrid poszła do teściowej. Co mogło się stać, że mama przyszła do mnie w nocy? - rozmyślała Jak jednak okazało się na zewnątrz był już wczesny ranek, a Valka stała wpatrujac się w morze. Z zachodu płynęły dwa statki zwiadowcze i grupa zwiadowców na swoich smokach. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że oba były poważnie uszkodzone. Z jednego pozostała praktycznie tylko lewa burta, ster i połowa masztu. Cały dymił. Na drugim za to były obie, prawdopodobnie dwie załogi, próbujàce załatać mniej uszkodzony statek. Było jasne, że to robota Drago... ROZDZIAŁ 13 : TEN ZŁY Dagur Szalony, wódz rodu Berserków, leżał w prowizorycznej Izbie Chorych. Wraz z innymi, którzy odnieśli rany z powodu bitwy, jak i wczorajszego ataku na patrolowiec. Minął już blisko tydzień w śpiączce. Jednak tego dnia... tego dnia miało być inaczej. Był środek nocy. Dagur dalej "spał". Do jego pokoju wszedł Drago. Miał dosyć czekania. Postanowił wyciągnąć z niego to, co chciał usłyszeć już wiele dni temu. Gdyby nie ta... niespodzianka, wojna mogłaby toczyć się w korzystniejszym dla nich kierunku. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł ktoś jeszcze. Onkel. - Mam go dość, jeśli zaraz się nie wybudzi, osobiścię go stłukę, a potem, choćbym miał poswięcić pół floty i własną rękę - spojrzał na protezę Krwawdonia - ty wiesz co mam na myśli... - Nie kompromituj się. Zaczniemy powoli. Jeśli to nie zadziała, będziemy naciskać. Coraz mocniej. On musi w końcu się przebudzić. "Wujek" podszedł do łóżka. Zaczął nim szturchać. Nie zadziałało. Potrząsnął całym łożem. Dagur dosłownie na nim podskakiwał. To również nie dało rady śpiączce. Rozdrażniony Onkel już zamierzał się do uderzenia go w brzuch, kiedy nagle "Pan Szalony" dosłownie rzucił się do pozycji siedzącej. Cały zaczął się pocić. Nerwowo rozejrzał się po pokoju. - Co jest? Gdzie ja jestem? A ty to kto? - Byłeś w śpiączce, jesteś w szpitalu polowym a to jest Onkel. A co ty pamiętesz? - przemówił Drago - No... ja... byłem na... METALOWYM KRZEŚLE! Już pamiętam! ZDRADZIŁEŚ MNIE!? - nie mógł uwierzyć Dagur - To TY zdradziłeś MNIE! Zostawiłeś na polu bitwy! - Ale... jak mogłeś? - dopytywał się żałośnie, ale potem ochłonął - Ile mnie nie było? - Trochę ponad tydzień. Masz szczęście że Drago nie zabił cie we śnie. - powiedział, tym razem Onkel. Na sali zapadła cisza. Dagur najwyraźniej próbował wszystko sobie poukładać. - Twoje wojska ruszyły na przeszpiegi. Wczoraj, jeden z nich wrócił cały w drzazgach, bo spotkał się ze zwiadowcami Jeźdźców. - mówił spokojnie, jakby ta sprawa w ogóle go nie dotyczyła. - Moje wojska? I wróciły rozbite? - gorączkował się Szalony - Tylko jeden statek. - mówił z grobowym spokojem Krwawdoń - Jak możesz tak mówić o moich ludziach!? Wiesz co, jesteś beznadziejny! Powinienem od razu zdezerterować! Wiesz co? Nawet DEZERTERUJĘ!!! Drago, nadal spokojny, popatrzał na Onkela. Ten slojrzał mu w oczy i skinął głową. Dagur dalej dosłownie darł się na temat ignorancji i szacunku. - ... wiesz? TO KONIEC... - Twego życia. Powiedział Onkel, po czym wykonał szybki ruch ręką prosto w serce byłego wodza Berserków. Gdy ją wycofał, ten popatrzał zdziwiony na swoją klatkę piersiową, w któtej głęboko tkwił sztylet. Pokała się krew. Najpierw powoli, a poten zaczęła tryskać ze szpar pomiędzy skórą, a nożem. Dagur osunął się z łóżka, a kiedy już leżał na ziemi, sprawców już nie było. ROZDZIAŁ 14 : JAK ZA STARYCH DOBRYCH CZASOW Czkawka leciał na przedzie. Razem z nim, na Szczerbatku był Jeff. Za nimi lecieli kolejno : Śledzik, Eret, Gray i wybuchowa trójka. - Dobra, za jakieś pare minut dolecimy na Berk. - mówił przywódca do jego "współ-jeźdźca" - Wszystko w porządku? Nie mdli cię? To pewnie twój pierwszy lot, na szpicach raczej nie miałeś okazji polatać. Jeff, zamiast uśmiechu posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie. - Och... wybacz... zupełnie o tym zapomniałem... Znajdziemy je, nie martw się. - "Nie martw się, nie martw"... przestańcie mi to w kółko powtarzać! Zabrała ich armia Drago! Już ich nie zobaczę! (Tak naprawdę dalej "grał". Ale wiedział, że może pożegnać się z StingerSquadem, ponieważ Gustaw i Heather raczej nie będzą się z nimi bawić) Następne dwie minuty przelecieli w niezręcznej ciszy. Przerwał ją dopiero Śledzik : Hej, jak myślicie, czemu mamy ten status "Zaginionych w Akcji"? Czkawka wyraźnie próbował wyminąć ten temat, więc powiedział krótko: - E... nie wiem, jak polecimy na Wyspę Smoków, pewnie wszystkiego się dowiemy... Na choryzoncie pojawiła się Berk. Mimo, że jeźdźcy odlecieli z niej zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej, to w sercach naszych bohaterów pojawiło się uczucie tęsknoty. - Więc jesteśmy... - zagadał Eret Mimo, że nikt mu nie odpowiedział, ciągnął dalej. - Myślę, że podzielimy się na grupy. Ja i Gray zajmiemy się statkiem. Czkawka i Śledzik mogą poszukać zapasów. Sączysmark, Bliźniaki, wy zaopiekujcie się Jeffem, ale nie wysadźcie go czasem, dobra? Wódz, nieco zdziwiony przywódczą postawą przyjaciela skinął nieśmiało głową i każdy poleciał w swoją stronę Gray skierował Sharp do portu, a gdzie Sharp, tam i Czaszkochrup. - No dobra mały, znajdź mi tu jakiś w miarę dużą łódź, najlepiej handlową, z dużym podpokładem. - polecił Grayowi i sam poszedł taką poszukać. To nie było łatwe. W porcie, który może i wydaje się mały, była też "ukryta" część. Znajdowały się tam mniejsze, zwrotniejsze statki. Była ona zasłonięta takim drewnianym panelem. Był przesuwany dzięki mechanizmowi, wymyślonemu przez Czkawkę i Pyskacza. W wydrążonej grocie, oczom Ereta ukazał się jego stary statek. Wybuchowa trójka leciała na arenę, aby móc się wyszaleć i przy okazji popilnować ich "kolegę". W tym czasie wódz wioski poleciał ze Śledzikiem do szopy z zapasami. - Wiesz, miałem nadzieję, że przydzieli nas do siebie. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaczął Czkawka Jego przyjaciel, nieco zakłopotany, pognalił go, by mówił dalej. - Zobacz, na liście jest jeszcze coś. Na tle, widzidz? Te plamy... to, narysowany w uproszczeniu, kod Mówisz-Strzelasz. ROZDZIAŁ 15 : DRUGIE PRZESŁANIE - Hej, słuchaj, czy nie zapomniałeś jeszcze o tamtym długu? No wiesz, gdyby nie ja, ta Czaszka pewnie leźałby sobie przybity do ostateczności. Jesteś mi coś winien. - Ciągnął Grey, już od ponad pięciu minut o tym, jak ważny jest szacunek do przyjaciół i... temu podobne... - Chłopie, ty nie wiesz chyba co to znaczy "dług"! Mogę ci to wyjaśnić. Trzymam się jeźdźców, ponieważ uratowali mi życie. Tuż po naszym zakolegowaniu zostałem u nich z przywiązania. Ja jednak traktuję to jako przysięgę. Jeśli którykolwiek z was będzie w potrzebie, staram się wam pomóc. Sam widziałeś Czkawkę? Był kompletnie przybity. A po odzywkach tego szczyla, całkiem się załamał. Co sobie obiecałem, to zrobiłem. Jestem w pewnym sensie przełożonym, po przyjacielsku. Skoro do nas dołączyłeś, to jeśli przysięgniesz że jesteś jednym z nas, to obietnica będzie dotyczyć również ciebie. Dla świętego spokoju, przysięgni do cholery, że jesteś z nami! Ci ludzie mnie ocalili, przed niechybną śmiercią w szeregach Drago, a ty nie dajesz mi wolnej chwili, bo "uratowałeś" mojego smoka przed... chwilowym zapomnieniem. - Co!? Służyłeś u Drago? Całkiem nieźle posunąłeś się jak na zdrajcę... w dobrym sensie oczywiście. - Tak, jasne, jasne, przysięgnij! - Przysięgam. Przyjaciele, na śmierć i życie! - oświadczył uroczyście młodszy z jeźdźców. "Wycować się", "Niebezpieczeństwo", "Polecieć", "Smoki". Co to znaczyło? Kod Mówisz - Strzelasz nie był rozpracowany na tyle precyzyjnie, aby tworzyć całe zdania. Czkawka i Śledzik głowili się teraz nad tym, o co mogło chodzić Albrechtowi. Na pewno chodziło o sycofanie się z powodu niebezpieczenstwa. Ale kto ma się wycofać? Jeźdźcy, czy reszta Wikingów? Polecieli na smokach? To raczej niemożliwe. W porcie stało przecieź tylko kilka z kilkuset malutkich staków uderzeniowych, jak i wielkich Niszczycieli i okrętów dowodzenia. Jednak, Czkawka postanowił : - Nie zabrniemy daleko, jeśli będziemy myśleć tylko tekstem... Trzeba się zatanowić bardziej dogłębnie. A więc : "Wycofaliśmy się przez niebezpieczeństwo... polecieć... NA SMOCZĄ WYSPĘ!!!" No przecież! Jeźdźcy muszą płynąć na Smoczą Wyspę. - Dobra mały, liny odwiązane. Wiosłuj a ja go trochę pociągnę. - zarządził Eret, chwytając za linę cumową. - Czaszkochrup! Chwyć za dziób i leć do przodu! To powiedziawszy mocno pociągnął za sznur, a dzięki współpracy statek szybko wypłynął do głownego portu. Kiedy Eret, który znowu powrócił na stanowisko kapitana, zacumował statek. Chwilę potem, rozległ się ryk nocnej furii. To Szczerbatek. Sztukamięs leciała tuż za nim. Uciechę Czkawki dało się dostrzec jeszcze chwilę przed wylądowaniem. - Lecimy na Smoczą Wyspę - powiedział bezdyskusyjnie wódz, po czym popatrzał na twarze Graya i Ereta. Gray był widocznie zachwycony pomysłem, ale starszy z nich wydał się trochę przygnębiony. - Ale... przygotowaliśmy statek! I to patrzcie jaki! Nie możemy... - Jasne źe możemy. Taki statek na pewno bardzo przyda się flocie. ROZDZIAŁ 16 : ATAK SZPICÓW To była kolejna straszna noc w jednej z pulapek Heather. Straszna pod kilkoma względami : 1. Mimo że w miarę bezpieczne, te ukryte doły były bardzo niewygodne. Bądź co bądź, ale miały służyć do... ubijania zwierząt. 2. Zawsze istniało ryzyko, że któryś z jaszczurów Stinger Squadu (od teraz SS, bo nie chce mi się pisać xD) wpadnie do ukrytej dziury, albo wywęszy swoje ofiary. 3. Ani Gustaw ani Heather tak naprawdęnie spali. Nasłuchiwali. W oddali było słychać wrzaski i gruchot szybkich szpiców. Noc mijała im na tęsknocie za ich własnymi smokami i oglądaniu w wyobraźni strasznie... wewnętrznych... widoków. No wiecie...? Kiraari wie xD Właśnie teraz właściciel Kiełohaka coś usłyszał. To było regularnie dudnienie. Ledwie słyszalne. Po chwili rozległ się jeszcze wrzask szpiców. Potem gady przebiegły tuż obok pułapki. Jednak tym razem nie było im aż tak spieszno jak wcześniej. Teraz były o wiele bardziej uważne. - Nauczyły się wyróżniać nasz zapach z otoczenia. Będzie trudniej nam się ukryć... - To była Heather Wiedziała jednak co na to poradzić. Nie była to najprzyjemniejsza metoda, ale podczas poszukiwań nowych smoków i polowań, działała. - Żartujesz? Nie wskoczę do tej rzeki. Za... zimna... Aaa poza tym mówiłaś że będziemy się trzymać obrzeży wyspy. -Wiem co mówiłam, ale chyba nie myślisz że chcę cię wykąpać? Nie dzięki. Wystarczy mi, że śpimy blisko siebie. "Śpimy" to właściwie złe określenie. Raczej "przesiadujemy". -Przeklete twoje doświadczenie. Eh... mów co mam robić. Wtedy Heather wyjaśniła towarzyszowi, że błoto na brzegu rzeki będzie idealnym kamuflarzem. Zarówno zapachowym, jak i wzrokowym. Kiedy doczepią do ubrań kilka gałęzi i liści. Będą niewidzialni. Ale tylko podczas totalnego bezruchu w okolicy krzewòw lub mniejszych drzew. - No to hop! - pognalił Gustaw przyjaciółkę i sam wskoczył w tę dziwaczną mieszankę ziemi i gliny. Obaj utknęli. W błocie aż po pas, ciężko było się kamuflować. - Nosz, w Odyna mordę! - zaklęła kobieta - przynajmniej połowę ciała mamy w błocie! - po chwili jednak odetchnęła i zaczęła szukać ucieczki - Dobra. Nie odpychaj się od ziemi rękami, bo i one ci utkną! Postarajmy się trochę poobkręcać. Potem moze stąd wybrniemy. Wysmarujemy się i spadamy. - Ciii! Słyszałaś? - zaalarmował Gustaw Heather rozejrzała się naokoło, ale nic nie zauważyła ani nie usłyszała. Kompletna cisza. Wtedy zza drzew wybiegł Blue. Za nim podążała Echo. Z drugiej strony rzeki rozległ się wrzask Delty i Charliego. Otoczyły jeźdźców. -Mam nadzieję że ten topór jest twardy, mimo otępienia. Coś... jakby je do nich pchało. Mimo woli. W oczach Blue możnabyło dostrzec chwilowe zawachanie. Tylko malutkie chwilowe zawachanie. Mimo wszystko bardzo mocno oddziałało na grupę SS. Ich morale nieco podupadło. Dalej jednak brnęły przed siebie. Powoli, ale teraz bez chwili niepewności. Pieresza natarła Echo. Jej pomarańczowo-brązowy łeb mignął parze przed oczami. Heather zapachnęła się i uderzyła ją płazem swojego topora. Ta, pod wpływem uderzenia, poleciała aż do rzeki. Zanim nurt zaczął ją porywać, wydała z siebie ten przerywany gruchot. Nawołała Deltę i Charliego do walki. W tym momencie dwa szpice wystrzeliły przed siebie, bez trudu przeskoczyły prawie trzymetrową rzekę i... utknęły w błocie. Oba wydały z siebie dziwne skrzeczenie. Tego odgłosu żaden z pary jeszcze nie znał. Wyraźnie było skierowane do alfy. Wołały o pomoc. Blue jednsk zamiast okazać choćby współczucie powoli się odwrócił i pobiegł w dół rzeki. W stronę porwanej Echo. Szpice nasiliły swoje nawoływania. Po chwili jednak przestały. Zrozumiały, że zostały sam na sam z Heather i Gustawem. ROZDZIAŁ 17 : NOWE PLANY - Mały! Kurs na wiatr! Do wioseł przyjaciele! - wydawał rozkazy Eret Dotykając steru, przeszedł po nim ten podniecający dreszczyk. Znów był w swojej profesji. - Gray! Chodź na chwilę! - Już idę - odpowiedział zajmujący się jak dotąd żaglem chłopak - Załoga to to raczej nie będzie, co? - Heh... no raczej nie. Oni działają bardziej w powietrzu. - Zauważyłem. Jednak skoro już tu jesteśmy, to powinniśmy coś ustalić. Nasz skład. Ja oczywiscie jestem kapitanem... - CO TY NIE POWIESZ!? - krzyknął Sączysmark, już wyraźnie zmęczony prawie całogodzinnym wiosłowaniem. - Ekhem... no dobra. Trzebaby dobrać resztę załogi. Chociażby na krótkie wypady, w razie takich sytuacji jak teraz. A więc... przydałby się pierwszy oficer. Grey, co ty na to? - Coo? Ja? Tak... tu? Już? Na statku? Ja... wow - Nie mógł się wysłowić Wcześniej już co prawda płynął na statku. Ale nie miał okazji zodtać kimś ważnym w całym zespole. - No tak. Myślę że sprawdzisz się w tej roli. Nadajesz się, chociaż jeśli nie chcesz... - teraz na niby zaczął oceniać go wzrokiem - Nieee! Ja się nadam! Sprawdzę się w tej roli! Sam mówiłeś! - Na pewno? No dobra, skoro tak się do tego palisz, to twoim pierwszym zadaniem bedzie wybieranie wody z pokładu. Nie była to najtrudniejsza z prac, ale zdecydowanie jedna z najgłupszych. Nic, tylko wiadro w dłoń, a potem nabierasz do niego wodę, która nagromadziła się na statku. W tym przypadku w klatce na smoki pod pokładem. Klatka miała kilka metrów głębokości, a woda sięgała tam powyżej pasa pierwszego oficera. - Życzę milej nastepnej godziny. Przyjacielu. Po nastepnych dwóch godzinach, na choryzoncie pojawił się ląd. Podróż trwałaby krócej, gdyby nie przerwa jeżdźców w wiosłowaniu. Trwała całą godzinę, podczas której biedny Gray musiał wychodzić z pełnym wiadrem i po chwili wracać z pustym. Teraz obrano kurs na zatokę. To tam mieściło się wejście na jarmark. Plaża była obudowana drewnianymi deskami, które prowadziły na różne stoiska z karmą dla smoków, siodłami, jajami podstawowych gatunkow itp. - Płynie jakiś statek! Zaraz, zaraz... to... Zawołajcie panią Haddock! Zawołał strażnik. Był na blokadzie portowej. Mieścił się tam podwodny pień, który mógł poważnie uszkodzić łódź przepływajacą pomiędzy dwoma wierzami blokady portowej. Belę można było podnosić i obniżać. - Już jestem, co się stało? - przybyła Astrid. - Płynie jakiś statek. Chciałem, żeby go pani zobaczyła. - To statek Ereta! Jeźdźcy musieli odczytać wiadomość! Gdy statek zbiżył się na odległość głosu, odezwał się TEN głos - Miło cię widzieć kochanie! Co tam u was? - Czkawka! Wpływajcie do portu! Musimy szybko porozmawiać! Zdejmij blokadę, na co czekasz!? - skarciła strażnika Ten nieco zakłopotany szybko przeszedł na drugą stronę wierzy i pokręcił wielką korbą, dzięki której woda w przesmyku wyraźnie pojaśniała. Znaczyło to, że blokada została opuszczona. -Możecie płynąć, sir. Potem ze statku dało się usłyszeć głos, najwyraźniej kapitana : - Te, oficer! Zajmij się żaglem! Zwijaj go, przechodzimy na wiosła. Załoga, do wioseł! - Kochanie! - wykrzyczała z siebie Astrid, kiedy (po zaledwie trzech dniach) wpadła w uścisk zwojego męża. Po chwili jednak odeszła od niego, dając do zrizumienia, aby szybko za nią podążył. Tak szybko, na ile pozwalała mu jego ostatnia noga. Biegli razem w stronę lasu. Na tyle daleko, aby nikt, kto mógł ich wcześniej podsłuchiwać, ich nie znalazł. Kiedy już znaleźli dobre miejsce, kobieta zagadnęła. - Nie będę owijać w bawełnę, patrolowce Drago coraz częściej zapuszczają się coraz dalej. - Nie ma to tamto, staruszek bardzo szybko się pozbierał. Groundsplitter na szczęście ma ochotę na jego zdrową rękę. - powiedział Albrecht, który dotąd krył się w cieniu, poza wzrokiem pary. - Miałeś z nim do czynienia? - W pewnym sensie. To ja wskazałem mu drogę do Dagura. - mówił całkiem spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - ŻE CO!? - wykrzykneła razem para - Nie było po co się z tym kryć.I tak wywołałby wojnę, a dzięki dziesięciu tysiącom koron, które dał mi za tą informację, mogłem zebrać armię. W pewnym stopniu przyniosło nam to szczęście... ale teraz czas na wojnę. ROZDZIAŁ 18 : W DRODZE... Gdy przestrzeń pomiędzy nogami Gustawa zmniejszyła się, młody wiking zaczął podciągać się w stronę twardej ziemi. Heather, chwilę potem zrobiła to samo. Charlie i Delta dalej jednak tkwiły po brzuch w błocie. Ich nawoływania ucichły, ale było jasne, że prędzej czy później Blue i Echo powrócą po towarzyszy. - Będziemy mieć chwilę przewagi. Dzięki tej "wpadce" przynajmniej zmniejszyliśmy siłę naszego zapachu, więc na jakiś czas mamy małą przewagę. - mówiła kobieta, przedstawiając młodszemu jeźdźcowi plan ich ucieczki - Najpierw pobiegniemy jak najdalej od rzeki, dopiero potem przesuniemy się na północ. - Jasne - odpowiedział właścieciel Kiełohaka - Więc w drogę, zanim nasze gadziny zdążą się wygramolić z tego bagna To mówiąc już zaczęła biec w stronę gęstego lasu. Chłopak tuż za nią, dotrzymywał jej kroku, co chwilę upewniając się, że żaden szybki szpic ich nie śledzi. Właśnie mijali jedną z pułapek zastawionych przez Heather, gdy Gustaw wykrzyknął : - Hej, hej, hej, stój! Zobacz, coś tam jest! Jakieś zwierzę! Bynajmniej nie było to żadne leśne stworzenie, ale... coś innego - Faktycznie... - rozejrzała się, czy w pobliżu nie ma ich prześladowcow - sprawdźmy to! Nawet nie wiecie jakie było ich zdziwienie. -KIEŁOHAK! STARY! TO TY!!! Zakneblowany, całkiem unieruchomiony smok, popatrzał w górę. Jego ciało uległo samozapłonowi. Jednak żadna z lin się nie spaliła... dziwne. Z bliska jednak dało się dostrzec, ze są to liny z metalu. Takie same jak u... Drago! Te same liny znajdowały się na niektórych z uwolnionych od niego smoków. - Heather, na co czekasz!? Rąb to tym toporem! Mieczem nie dam rady! - Ekhem! Zrobiłabym to, gdyby nie fakt, że kazałeś mi go całkowicie stępić! Poza tym spójrz tylko! To są liny z zapasów Dagura... mój braciszek musi coś o tym wiedzieć... Gustaw nie dał jej jednak dokończyć. - Jak to Dagura? To są sznury Drago! - dziwił się chłopak - No, wygląda na to, że oni obaj znali się już wcześniej... Teraz dwójka jeźdźców stała i patrzała się bezradnie na miotającego się, dosłownie wciśniętego do dziury, koszmara ponocnika. Co teraz? Liny był przymocowane do podłoża sa pomocą kłódek. Ten KTOŚ, kto to zrobił, na pewno pożałuje, że zechciał ingerować w "harmonię" wyspy Heather. Pożałuje też zniknięcia Szpicruty... oooj, pożałuje! Głowa młodego jeźdźca jednak wpadła na pomysł. - Kłódki... hehe! Otworzę je za pomocą miecza! To mówiąc wsunął rękojeść jego broni do otworu zamka. Przez chwilę poruczał nią w prawo i w lewo, aż napotkał opór. To znaczy, że miecz wpasował się w otwór! - No jasne! Ten, kto to projektował spejalnie zostawił nam tylko te dwie bronie, bo zostały dokładnie odmierzone do kłódki! Twój topór pasuje pewnie do zabezpieczenia Szpicruty! - O ile w ogóle gdzieś tu jest - odpowiedziała, nie kryjąc smutku. - A... gdzie jest najbliższa z pułapek? - Oprócz tej, następna jest kilkaset metrów w tamtą stronę. - powiedziała wskazując kierunek zachodni - Dobra, jak tylko uwolnię Kiełohaka, od razu lecimy po twojego smoka. Potem, bez zbędnych łodzi uciekniemy na Berk. Skoro je odnaleźliśmy, to możemy skierować się od razu do domu. - Jak dotąd to był mój dom... Kiedy wszystkie pięć zabezpieczeń ponocnika zostało odblokowanych, Gustaw doslownie rzuciał się w jego przyjaciela. Ten jednak zaryczał i odepchnął swojego jeźdźca ogonem. - O nie! Jego skrzydło! Złamane! Nie polecimy na żadną Berk! A już szczególnie twoim nędznym kajaczkiem! - O bogowie... jeśli moja mała też ma uszkodzone skrzydło, to obiecuję, już ja ci obiecuję, że ten, kto to zrobił, już się w lustrze nie pozna!!! Gustaw powoli zbliżył się do Kiełohaka. Uspokajając go. Teraz każdy krok będzie sprawiać smokowi ból, ponieważ, jak pewnie wiecie, koszmary ponocniki poruszają się na ziemi również przy pomocy skrzydeł. Kiedy smok się już uspokoił, kulejąc na prawe "ramię" wyszedł z przeklinanego przez niego dołu. Jeźdźcy poruszali się bardzo powoli, aby nie przemęczać biednego smoka. Wtedy rozległo się nawoływanie szybkich szpiców. Uwolniły się. - Oj mały, nie mamy dużo czasu. Skoczę szybko po Szpicrutę, a wy idźcie swoim tępem! Skinęła głową w stronę chłopaka i pobiegła na zachód. Gustaw popatrzał na Kiełohaka ze współczuciem. Nagle usłuszał ciche warknięcie Już nie byli sami... ROZDZIAŁ 19 : ORGANIZACJA - Panowie, Szpadko... właśnie nadszedł dla was okres próbny! Wiem, że będzie to dla was niecodzienne... ale musicie... wytresować kolejne smoki... - Czkawka nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ zagłuszył go hałas zebranych - Co? Dalczego - A my mamy wytresować jednego czy dwa? - Ja ledwie wytresowałem pierwszego! Jak mam sobie poradzić po UPROSZCZONYM szkoleniu? A poza tym co z naszymi starszymi smokami? Tyle i nawet więcej pytań miał Gray. On tak naprawdę jeszcze nic nie wiedział o ćwiczeniach jeźdźców. Nie próbował oswajania innego gada od Sharp. - Spokojnie, spokojnie, zaraz wszystko i tak się wyjaśni! Już mówię! A więc : nie chodzi o smoki na okres próbny, jak kiedyś, tu chodzi o naszych nowych przyjaciół, ze Smoczej Przystanii! Każdy z was będzie przewodzić smoczymi armiami, w stosunku do znajomości. Na przykład... Sączysmark, ty wytresujesz wszystkie z Klasy Ognistej i poprowadzisz je podczas niastępnej bitwy. Pomogą ci bliźniaki, bo to z nimi najlepiej się dogadujesz, a one wiedzą po trochu na jakiś temat. Jeśli wpadnie im jakiś łatwiejszy smok, to niech się nim zajmą. Śledzik! Na pewno wiesz co cię czeka, hę? - Wiem i już ja się tym zajmę! - Dobrze. Eret, Gray! Jestescie w jednej paczce, o ile wiem. Będziecie przewodzić zapewne najwiekszą grupą - Tropicielami. Astrid wykazała inicjatywę i mimo pozosrania tutaj, zechce zająć się kolejną dużą grupą - Ostrolotami. Ja przejmę Klasę Tajemniczą i Uderzeniową. Jakieś pytania? - Ja mam jedno! - zgłosił się Mieczyk - O Thorze... mów... - Czy te "łatwiejsze smoki", to takie które są łatwiejsze w wymowie, czy takie które łatwiej mogą cię zabić? Bo jeśli takie, to zbiczastrzała chyba sobie odpuszczę... - To Ostrolot, przejmie go Astrid... - Aha, czyli te łatwiejsze do zabijania? Ok, ale zapewne nie wrócę! - Ja mam jedno pytanie! Prawdziwe! - to był Eret - Czy mamy tu gdzieś jakąś kwaterę? Na przykład... dom, albo... nie-targ? - Spokojnie, zdążyłem zadbać o kwaterę główną. To stara wyspa, na której kiedyś osiedliła się Heather. Teraz raczej jej tam nie ma, więc możemy ugościć się w jednym z jej domków. - Aha! Pamiętem! Może im pokażemy, co Czkawka? - zpytał się entuzjastycznie Śledzik. - No jasne. Wyruszajmy od razu. Smoki polecą za nami. A mnuejsze mogą popłynąć na łodzi Ereta. Zabierzemy ją ze sobą. Gray był zachwycony perspektywą pierwszej misji wypadowej. Czyli pierwszego oficera w praktyce. Wyspa Heather pojawiła się na horyzoncie. Jot i Wym z przywiązaną do ogonów łodzią lecieli w stronę lądu z bliźniakami na głowach. I to dosłownie. Kłutnie zaczęły przerastać nawet tak wytrzymałego na nich smoka. Nieprzerwana od ponad godziny, nadal bezźródłowa gadanina była strasznie... dobijająca. - Nie, to ja wytresuję zbiczastrzała! Zakochałem się! Całe 5 lat temu! Ta miłość wreszcie powinna ujrzeć światło dzienne! - Daj spokój...! No dobra, wygrasz, jak powiesz bez pomyłki... co to jest : zębiróg ÷ tępy miecz + szpada wspaniała! - Pff... jasne że nasza trójka! Czwórka... eeee... no my! - Haaa! Pomyliłeś się! Zbiczastrzał jest mój! Haha! - Ee? Ah? No... Czkawka, wyjaśnij to raz na zawsze! Ten skazany na konwersację z bluźniakiem dobity odpowiedział - No więc... niby są dwie głowy... i mózgi... i nawet serca ale... w jednym ciele... Więc Szpadka wygrała. - Co? Nie o to mi chodziło! Mówiłem o tym, że tam jest ogień! Masz to wyjaśnić! Faktycznie. Z lasu, mniej więcej w jednej trzeciej wyspy ponad drzewa wyrzucane były fale ponaranczowych płomieni. Na pewno nie zbiczastrzała, więc Heather mogła mieć toważystwo. - To może źle wróżyć... szybko, lecimy! ROZDZIAŁ 20 : ZAUFANIE... Kiełohak ostatkiem sił bronił siebie i Gustawa przed atakami szybkich szpiców. Niestety były zbyt szybkie... szpice... zdążyły już częściowo unieruchomić zdrowe skrzydło ponocnika. Gdzie teraz była Heather!? Co tak długo? Czy nadal nie mogła znaleźć Szpicruty? Gustaw musiał działać sam. - Blue!!! Przebiegający obok przywódca SS zatrzymał się, reagując na swoje imię. Spojrzał na Larsena i warcząc zaczął powoli do niego podchodzić. - Blue, spokojnie... spokojnie mały... - mówił drżącym głosem - Spokojnie, ja... przecież nic ci nie zrobię... Smok stanął w miejscu, ale nie przestał warczeć Kiełohak z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się tej scenie. Blue nieco przykucnął... przygotowywał się do skoku. - Ejj... ej... spokojnie mały... eee... siad! Siad Blue... Ten jednak nie zwracał uwagi na spanikowanego Gustawa i... skoczył. W tym momencie Delta sparaliżowała Kiełohaka, przez co ten nie mógł obronić swojego jeźdźca. Dla młodego Larsena te pięć sekund wydawały się wiecznością. Kiedy szybki szpic "wisiał" w powietrzu, nagle, znikąd pojawił się potężny wybuch, jakiejś fioletowej energii. Fala uderzeniowa odepchnęła go pod skrzydła jego smoka. Potem nad ich głowami pojawiła się czyjaś sylwetka. Nie przypominała do końca ludzkiej, ponieważ pomiędzy nogami a "rękoma" miał rozposrarte jakby skrzydła. Gustaw rozpoznał kombinezon Czkawki. Tuż za nim przeleciał Szczerbatek. A dalej reszta smoków. A nawet jakiś nowy gruchotnik. Wtedy dodatkowo rozległ się odgłos uderzania metalem o metal. To biegła Szpicruta. Jej niebieskie pociski odcinały drogę szpicom od zaatakowanych. W jednej chwili polana zmieniła się w istne pogorzelisko. Żaden ze smoków nie ucierpiał, ponieważ ogień (i to czym strzela reszta) miały tylko blokować drogę SS-u. Szpice, po dłuższej chwili uciekły w las, a jeźdźcy wylądowali. - No, miło was widzieć No proszę, chwilę mnie nie było :-[ '' ''A rozdział taki krótki? Serio Aleks? Jak ty możesz? Głupi jesteś! Ale moment! Moment, moment! To dobry pretekst do... małego maratonu :3 Od dziś do niedzieli (13.03) będę codziennie umieszczać małe edycje :) Raczej pod wieczór, koło 21:30 Wiec do jutra Jeźdźcy Nowej Ery :) ROZDZIAŁ 21 : ZDRADA ''- ... A więc nie jedno nas tu spotkało.'' - podsumował Gustaw Opowiadał on historię, która przydarzyła się jemu i Heatherze na Wyspie Zbiczastrzała. W mniej istotnych momentach oczywiście poprzekręcał kilka kwestii na jego korzyść. Mimo że byli już praktycznie bezpieczni, to on nadal zachowywał czujność. Czkawka wystawił straż. Wybuchowa Trójka w razie czego zrobi pożądną rozwałkę i odstraszy, albo ewentualnie... powali. Śledzik wydawał się zainteresowany opowieścią, ale wyraźnie coś mu leżało na sercu. - Słuchajcie... muszę wam coś powiedzieć - zaczął - Od pewnego czasu dogł3bnie rozmyślam co się tu tak naprawdę dzieje... Mam pewną teorię. Jeff, odkąd go znaleźliśmy, dziwnie się zachowywał. Jego szpice, gotowe skoczyć za nim w ogień, nagle mają na was ochotę. Kto mógł im to rozkazać? Ktoś obcy? Eh... nie sądzę. Myślę źe to właśnie Jeff jest waszym oprawcą... Tak naprawdę to nikt nie był do końca zdziwiony. Było jasne że Mikkel jest jednym z kandydatów na "przestępcę". Ale jakie miał motywy? Czy tak naprawdę cały czas dla kogoś pracował? To, co najbardziej jesnak rzuciło się jeźdźcom o słuch, to to, ze zaryzykował zycie swoich smoków. - Zatłukę go za poświęcenie tych smoków - powiedział Gray Ten mały od razu przypadł do gustu... Gustawowi. - Zgadzam się z młodym. Wracajmy na Smoczą Wyspę i pożądne dołóżmy! - Ale ustaw się w kolejce! - powiedziała wojowniczo Heather - A więc, moźemy wylecieć nawet od razu! Szpicruta i Hakokieł niech wejdą na łódź Ereta. Muszą dużo odpoczywać. - A więc w drogę! - pogonił Śledzik ROZDZIAŁ 22 : KOMPLIKACJE Drago siedział w swojej kajucie na nieco zmodyfikowanej łodzi typu "Nocna Furia". Była o wiele większa od swojego poprzednika, a siła wyrzutu ognistych pocisków wzrosła. Sam statek był jeszcze bardziej zwrotny i przystosowany do taranowania. Z jego dziobu aż pod pokład ciągnęła się sieć twardych, stalowych ćwieków. Onkel osobiście zaprojektował ulepszenia. Teraz, jego szef przedstawiał mu plan. Ten, który RAZ NA ZAWSZE tozstrzygnie spór między Krwawdoniem a Haddockiem. -... po zebraniu resztek naszych sił ze Skellige, możemy rozpocząć inwazję. Wyruszymy na sam koniec sezonu sztormów. Mniej więcej pod koniec tego tygodnia. Następnych pięć dni poświęcimy stopniowym podbojom. Szóstego wyruszymy na Smoczą Wyspę... - Po co? Ukryłeś tam jakąś broń? - Daj mi skończyć... - skarcił Drago, nie bez irytacji - To tam będzie się toczyć dywersja. Trochę zmieniłem początkowy plan. My w tym czasie ukryjemy się na Berk. Znajdziemy jaskinie szeptozgonów i w nich przeczekamy około dwóch kolejnych dni... Zaatakujemy z zaskoczenia, podczss gdy "Nocna Furia" i mała flota zaatakuje wioskę. - Skąd wiesz że jeźdźcy, skoro są na Smoczej Wyspie, przeniosą się na Berk? - Ponieważ nasi zaatakują jeźdźców po południu. Wandalom całą noc zajmie pozbieranie się. Myślę że spakują ludzi i wrócą do wioski, wiesz, aby uzupełnić zapasy, przejąć broń. To zajmie im co najmniej jeden dzień. Kiedy będą już PRAWIE gotowi, wkroczę ja i ty, z naszą "małą" armią. Statki przypłyną w południe, wykańczając to, co z nich zostało. - Szczerze przyznam że wcześniej nie paliłeś się do planowania. - E tam, to przyjemne... wyobrażać sobie śmierć Czkawki poprzez moją zaawansowaną intrygę... - Aż dziwne że nie uwzględniłeś w tym planie pewnej małej, ale istotnej rzeczy... Mikkela. On na pewno zdążył się połapać, że to nie sztorm rozbił jego statek. Pewnie planuje odwet. Jest wśród jeźdźców, więc może wykorzystać każdą okazję... nawet podczas Ostatecznej Bitwy. - Mówiłeś że zajmuje się kolejną z jego chorych gierek? Ale nie przyszło ci na myśl... - Ale nie wiesz kogo wrobił w tą gierkę! - wtrącił Onkel - To siostra naszego umrzyka, Dagura. Na pewno kojarzysz Heather? I jej... - Zbiczastrzała... - powiedział ze zgrozą Krwawdoń - Cholera! Cholera, cholera, choooleeeraaaaaaa!!! - krzyczał Drago, przy okazji masakrując sobie pobliskie biórko i krzesło. To może poważnie utrudnić obie dywersje... ROZDZIAŁ 23 : PATROL Smoczy konwój, wraz ze statkiem przyczepionym do ogona Szczerbatka, leciał przez morze. W oddali można było dostrzec jeszcze Wyspę Zbiczastrzała. Gustaw, nieco smutny patrzał w jej stronę. - Nie martw się o nie. Gdybyś tylko wrócił, pewnie by cię zabiły... - próbowała pocieszyć go Heather. - Tak, jasne - mówił bez przekonania Wiedział że skoro Jeff je zostawił... ich przyjaciel... NIE!!! Skoro zastawił swoje smoki na możliwość smierci, nie jest godny miana "przyjaciel smoka". - ... hę? - Hę? - Co "hę?". Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle? - No... nie. Ja... rozmyślałem. - O szpicach? Mòwiłam ci... - No tak! Wiem, wiem... Eh... ale i tak będę mógł pobić Jeffa, nie? - Ustaw się w dłuugiej kolejce. Astrid na pewno też się zaangażuje. Gustaw rozmawiał sobie tak z Heather jeszcze przez kilka dobrych minut. Nagle jednak na horyzoncie pojawiły się trzy małe statki. Jeden, całkiem na przedzie miał nieco inne orzaglowanie i wygląd dziobu. Dwa z tyłu wyglądały jak zwykłe łodzie handlowe. - Patrolowce Drago!!! - krzyczał Czkawka i nadał sygnał "Mówisz-Strzelasz" do będącej z tyłu Wybuchowej Trójki. - Do smoków załogo!!! - krzyczał Eret na całe gardło - Rozwalimy im te łódeczki!!! Gray widocznie zachęcony zmianą "scenerii" odrzucił wiadro na wodę i pobiegł w stronę Sharp. - Lecimy mała!!! - po czym dodał szeptem - Za nim Eret da nowe zadanie. - Zauważyli nas, panie! Co mamy robić? Onkel patrzył dumnie na nadlatujących jeźdźców. Nie spodziewał się, że spotka ich tak prędko, ale wszystko nadal miało sprowadzić się do Ostatecznej Bitwy. Kiedy cień nocnej furii przemknął dostatecznie blisko burty statku, dowódca patrolu krzyknął. - CZKAWKA!!! Ten zdziwiony popatrzał na Onkela i... został schwytany w sieć. Reszta jeźdźców nie zdążyła zorientować się w sytuacji i ich smoki skrępowane upadły na pokład łodzi. ROZDZIAŁ 24 : W ŚLADY OJCA Astrid siedziała na głównym placu na jarmarku. Mały Jesper, liczący już ponad tydzień, spał sobie w jej ramionach. Matka zdążyła już zauważyć, że dziecko jedt bardzo podobne do swojego taty. Nie tylko z samego wyglądu. Kształtował się jego charakter, a mimo dużej nieobecności ojca, ten już wydawał się "iść" w jego ślady. Potem popatrzała w niebo. Zobaczyla Chmuroskoka. Na nim Valkę, a tuż obok nich, przelatującą na śmiertniku zębaczu, Laurę. Nawet ona, mimo początkowego sprzeciwu w stosunku do Sharp, zdołała znaleźć swoją Bratnią, a właściwie to Siostrzaną Duszę. Jej smoczyca nazywała się Leah. Oprócz jasnego brzucha i czarnych detali, była cała ciemnoróżowa. Wichura i Leah bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły. Ich właścicielki bardzo ucieszyły się z tego porozumienia. Wichura wreszcie miała coś do roboty, nie licząc drażnienia się z maluchem. Nowy smok za to mógł dobrze poczuć się w progach jeźdźców. Teraz Astrid pomyślała o tym jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać w przyszłości. Kiedy ta okropna wojna się skończy i Drago OSTATECZNIE zostanie pokonany. Chłopak na pewno będzie świetnym jeźdźcem. Może będzie pomagać Czkawce w odkrywaniu nowych lądów? Kto wie? Wszystkie istoty, nie ważne czy duze, czy małe, czy łuskowate, czy... ludzkie, wszyskie musiały go dotknąć i zobaczyć na własne oczy. Kilka właśnie przybiegło na plac i zbudziły malca. Ten nie wydawał się przestraszony, ale wręcz przeciwnie. Zainteresowany. Wyciągnął rączkę w stronę młodego zębiroga. Ten zbliżył do niej łebek i dał się dotknąć. Zaraz do akcji wkroczyła druga głowa i rozpoczęła się kłótnia o rączkę przyszłego wodza. Po chwili dzieci i smoczki odeszły, a Astrid zdała sobie sprawę jak późna jest już godzina. Zaczął się zachód słońca. Jeźdźców nadal nie ma... już drugiego wieczoru z rzędu. Oby to nie wróżyło kłopotów... WRÓCIŁEEEEEM!!! ROZDZIAŁ 25 : NEGOCJATOR Onkel i Czkawka siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w ciasnej kajucie gospodarza. Mimo że tajemnicze łodzie "spod szyldu" Drago budziły niepokój jeźdźców, załoga dobrze przyjęła kaźdego z przyjaciół. - A więc, panie Haddock, mam nadzieję źe wiesz, dlaczego odbywa się ta rozmowa. - Tylko po to, aby wynegocjować cenę za naszą wolność i zakończenie wojny. - W pewnym sensie... ah, widzę że jednak nie pojąłeś mojego planu. Zdziwienie na twarzy wodza Berk było nie do opisania. Czy ten człowiek właśnie zdradza swój plan? - Nie dam się wciągnąć w żadne zobowiązania ani walki. Onkel westchnął. Juź w myślach krzyczał do tego podkurcza : "Przestan się wtrącać, bo od razu wydam was Drago!" Zachowując jednak śladowe ilości spokoju, odezwał się do niego - Mój plan, ma za zadanie RAZ NA ZAWSZE pokonać Drago i uratować smoki! Proszę!!!... nie przerywaj mi. A więc, poniesiemy kilka drobnych ofiar, ale to dla dobra Archipelagu... a moźe nawet całego świata! - dosłownie krzyczał - Wyobraźasz to sobie? Jeśli go pokonamy, wszystkie wojny nareszcie ustaną. - zamknął oczy, położył się i kontynuował rozmarzony -Wszystkie podboje, nawet te w głębi kontynentu, mają swój zalążek u Drago! Bez niego, potężne państwa po prostu nie istnieją. I to wtedy obejmiemy władzę... Nie zdążył skończyć, ponieważ nagle usłyszał szybkie, ale głośne skrzypnięcie. Kiedy otworzył oczy, Czkawki już nie było. Tylko otwarte na oścież drzwi. Potem rozległ się ryk nocnej furii, która już powoli znikała w oddlai wraz z resztą smoków... JUŻ NA STARCIE SAME POROBLEMY... DOSTAWCY MOJEGO INTERNETU MILELI KILKUDNIOWĄ AWARIĘ... NIE MIAŁEM JAK NAWET WAS POINFORMOWAĆ... CI, KTÓRZY J E S Z C Z E MNIE CZYTAJĄ, NIECH WIEDZĄ, ŻE JEDNEN Z WAS JUŻ NIEDŁUGO DOSTANIE KOLAŻ Z NOCNĄ FURIĄ ORAZ OCZYWIŚCIE +1 ROZDZIAŁ DO MARATONU :) BARDZO DZIĘKUJĘ ŻE JESTEŚCIE... I PRZEPRASZAM... ROZDZIAŁ 26 : ODWET? - Wracają jeźdźcy! - krzyknął do kompanów strażnik, po czym zadął w wielki róg. Potęźny odgłos poinformował mieszkańców, aby wyszli ze swoich przegród i zgromadzili się na głòwnym placu. Astrid i Valka wraz z Jesperem i niosącym go Pyskaczem wyszli przed tłum i zaczęli kiwać do nadlatujących przyjaciół. Jesper za to ciekawsko wyjrzał na niebo. Nad jego głową szybko przeleciała nocna furia. Nie zatrzymała się... Zdziwieni patrzeli w strone odlatującego Szczerbatka. - Szukacie kogoś? - zabrzmiał nieco stłumiony głos spod kasku Smoczego Jeźdźca. - Czkawka! - krzykneła Astrid i od razu wpadła w ramiona wodza. Do tej sceny przyłączył się jeszcze malutki Jesper - No cześc mały! - powiedział cicho jego ojciec i zaczął się z nim bawić. - Gdzie poleciał Szczerbatek? - spytała się nadal zdziwiona. - Po medyków. Ustawiłem mu ogon na swobodny lot, aby mógł dolecieć do lekarzy. Wtem rozległ się charakterystyczny ryk, Szczerbatek wylądował, a na ziemię zeszło z jego grzbietu kilku wontolariuszy. - Wodzu, gdzie są ranni? - wystąpił najwyraźniej ich dowódca - Tam - powiedział wskazując na nowo przybyłych - fioletowy ponocnik i zbiczastrzał. Ah, dla pewności sprawdźcie też ich jeźdźców! - Tak jest! Idziemy! - No Czkawka i po co tyle szukania? W końcu Gustaw sam wpadł w wasze ręce! - Eh, Pyskacz, pozwól na chwilę. - zagaił wódz i poprowadził przyjaciela poza zgromadzonych. - Gdzie leży teraz Jeff? - Jest w lesie, chciał się przejść. Pewnie znajdziesz go na wzgórzu. - To dobrze, chcemy z nim pożądnie porozmawiać... Jeff wpatrywał się w dół urwiska... od dłuszczego czasu zastanawiał się nad... - No, no, no, nasz stary "PRZYJACIEL"!!! -krzyknął Sączysmark -Jak mogłeś zostawić swoje smoki na tej wyspie? W zagrożeniu... ty... - Spokojnie Heather, do tego trzeba podejść właśnie spokojnie... - Powiedział Czkawka ale przerwał mu Gustaw - No hej, my już się znamy, prawda? Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chcę zrzucić cię w to urwisko. - Nie musisz tego robić... - bąknął Jeff, po czym skoczył... ROZDZIAŁ 27 : CAŁKOWITA ZMIANA PLANU Pachołek zdyszany wpadł do biura "Pana Krwawdonia" -Panie!!! Drago powoli odwròcił się od okrągłego okna, z widokiem na port. Spojrzał na sługusa i czekał na informacje. - Mikkel... nie żyje. FURIA. To pierwsze co przeszło mu przez myśl. CHOLERNA FURIA!!! Błyskswicznie sięgnął po osobistą halabardę i skończył z nim... to znaczy z jego biurkiem. Dodłownie siekał je na drobne kawałki. Baldy jak ściana informator wpatrywał się ze strachem w tą scenę. Po kilku minutach, spokojny już Drago odrzucił broń na bok, złapał pachołka za kark i podniósł około metr nad ziemię. Z zimnym spokojem powiedział : - Staram się ograniczyç straty w ludziach. A przynajmniej informatorach... A teraz IDŹ!!! Przestraszony pachołek rzucił się w stronę drzwi, a w drodze na plażę potrącił przypadkowo kilku żołnierzy. Wybiegł do portu w chwili, gdy cumowały dwa patrolowce i jeden statek. Większy od jego "kompanòw". Onkel wpadł jak burza do pokoju Drago. - Mają Mikkela, on... - Nie żyje - przerwał mu Krwawdoń i spojrzał na niego. Dwumetrowa, mroczna i przede wszystkim umięśniona postać, stojąca nad stertą drzazg, która kiedyś była biurkiem, na niejednym na pewno zrobiłaby nienałe wrażenie. Jednak Onkel domyślał się co zaszło. - Starasz się ograniczyć straty w ludziach? To nie będzie łatwe, ale łączę się w obietnicy... A... co teraz? Po chwili milczenia Drago odezwał się : Trzeba całkowicie zmienić plan... bez niego... bez niego... BEZ NIEGO!!! No pewnie! Onkel, zbierz najlepszych ludzi, ognioodporne klatki i łańcuchy!!! WYBIERAMY SIĘ PO JEGO SZPICE!!! ROZDZIAŁ 27 : FAJNA ZBROJA - O fuj! - mruknęła Szpadka, gdy po krótkim czasie usłyszała trzask. Trzask rozbijających się o skały kości... - Oj tak... fuj - stwierdził Czkawka Żaden z jeźdźców nawet nie odważył się spojrzeć w przepasć. Ciekawość jednak wzięła górę. - Dobra... Eret, Śledzik, lecicie zemną, przeszukać urwisko. Gustaw, Heathrr, zostaniecie z Grayem i z resztą. Gray po chwili wachania, z ledwie widocznym obrzydzeniem wystąpił : - Lecę z wami. - Chętnie się zamienię! - powiedział Śledzik - Sztusia nie będzie zachwycona tym... widokiem. - Nie ma mowy Gray, ty zostajesz, a ty Śledzik, jeśli bardzo chcesz, możesz się z kimś zmienić... - Dobra Szpicruta, lecimy z nimi - oznajmiła Heather - Chętnie wezmę sobie jakieś resztki na trofeum, ozdóbkę. Uroczo. Śledzik obrzydzony pomysłem przyjaciółki, a jednocześnie szczęśliwy, że nie musiał własne oczy oglądać naleśnika Mikkela. "Odważni" wylecieli. Zanurkowali w las, przez chwilę manewrowali pomiędzy drzewami, aż w końcu znaleźli części Jeffa. *szykuj się Kiraari* Na samym środku polany lezała ich zguba. Wielka dziura, ciągnąca się od brzucha, do klatki piersiowej, była dopiero przedSMAKIEM wszystkiego (wybaczcie mi ludzie z przekąskami). Głowy praktycznie nie było. Tylko bezkształtna krwawa masa ponad tułowiem Ręce i nogi, również bezkształtne. Z co poniektórych miejsc można było zauważyć wystające kości. Heatherze na widok "resztek" Mikkela zabłysły oczy. Znalazła trofeum i zamierzała dobrze wykorzystać żebra naszego plaskacza. Jedne z niewielu w miarę dobrze zachowanych fragmentów ciała. Gdy podeszli bliżej do Jeffa, już możnabyło dostrzec na niebie pierwsze kruki. - Niedługo nic z niego nie zostanie. Już w ogóle. - odezwał się Eret patrząc w ptaki. - Z jego sakw raczej nic nie przetrwało... --stwierdził Czkawka - Ale są żebra... będę miała z nich fajną zbroję. Szkoda że nie została czaszka, to zrobiłabym sobie jeszcze maczugę... Jej toważysze spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem i obrzydzeniem. - Agh... bardzo fajną zbroję... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania